The present disclosure generally relates to mobile device configuration profiles and, in particular, to configuring a mobile device using profiles based on the location of the mobile device.
The applications that a user most frequently accesses on a smart phone or other mobile device can change depending on where the user is located. For example, a user may tend to more frequently access one set of applications at work, another set of applications at home, and yet another set of applications when traveling. The user may access calendar, email, and research applications more frequently at work. The user may access television control, music, and entertainment applications more frequently at home. When traveling, the user may access airline and traffic update applications more frequently. A user may tend to access other applications more frequently when they are in other locations.